User blog:Alex001/Do read!
Ehlo there. Even though the PSLE isn't fully complete, I, at the least, could put my mind at some peace. Below are things I would like to talk about. 1. Dan and Tammy. I would commence writing the Dan and Tammy story in five hours' time. Anyone is free to write any adventure-short or long-in this article. Its also a good opportunity to use the new Haley in a story. Any last ideas? I suggest Tammy uses the following methods to catch Dan: *Using a net. *Trap door. * Bribing Director Benny *Accuse Dan of censoring (highly unlikely, Tammy LOVES Dan) *Follow him on one of his CNIC missions. *Anything-using anything from Ditto to Snow Ball Guns to tacos to WHAT?!? discs. 2. What if.... This story would also commence in five hours' time, once I'm done with completing part of the Dan and Tammy article. This story would involve you yourself, as YOU'RE going to ask the What if... questions and the Time Agency, or whoever, would answer them with a story. Questions could be asked immediately. Ask anything. Anything is possible. Nothing is impossible. What the heck. 3. Sony Antarctica, Sega Antarctica. I would like to adopt these two articles as I would like to rename them and revamp them entirely, to make them HQAs and to sort out these unorganized articles. I suggest the parody of Sony to be Sunny and Sega to by Saygah. There would also be a 'Tails' series, if Tails6000 approves, that would be a parody of Wikipedia:Sonic the Hedgehog. I have to discuss this with the community on a blog, as blogs attract more attention I guess. 4. PSLE parody. After experiencing the first three papers of the dreaded Primary School Leaving Examination, I realized I could make an article out of it. No, it isn't a parody of the PSLE but a reference to the setters itself. The setters of the in-universe PSLE would be locked up in a secret hideout located in some secluded area, possibly in Flystarland, Warmslates or somewhere in Eastshield, and would be like prisoners. Whoever escapes from this 'prison' would have a similar punishment to that of fourth wall breakers hunted down by the MIB. No reference to real-life setters, but stereotype. 5. Westshield?"'' Something came across my mind a few days ago. There is Eastshield, but what about Westshield? I plan on giving MAI Freezeland back to Triskelle while I work on a new unrecognized country, Westshield. It would be a small, unrecognized republic at the northern border of Trans-Antarctica and Eastshield. This 'Westshield' state would share similarities to Northern Cyprus. ITs a good article to write about, considering the fact that it would be unique in a sense. '''6. Involvement of Alex12345a. I was browsing through the articles and I realized that Alex12345a, to date, is only involved in two, I repeat, two stories-Alex Eats Two Poritos (production halted for a while) and Arda on a Silver Platter (I went searching for my character's involvement) in which Alex thinks he is the only leader of the MMK. I really want my character to be more involved now, so if anyone wants to send a message to my character's talk page or write about my character, I encourage you to do so. 7. Governance. No, I don't want the Governance to be deleted. But I would like to write a story in which the Governance, having an absolute monopoly over utilities, is sued by someone/something for anti-trust activities (meaning, kicking out too much competition). This court case would be in favor of the Governance. I (Alex12345a) also want to receive my bill from the Governance! 8. A new saga. I've been watching a drama serial lately, a repeat of a 2009 airing. Its a Hong Kong drama serial known as Last One Standing and I find it very interesting. I've decided to make a saga out of it, which would be the 'Justice Served' saga (no reference to the totally unrelated For Great Justice saga in whatever way), in which: *In MAI, Chen Xi is accused of kidnap when Tang Liyan was behind it. (parody of Last One Standing) *In 2008, an oil spill near Weddell that was, although cleaned up soon after, contaminated some fish and caused food poisoning in several penguins. Minor only, chemicals would not be harmful and oil probably replaced with Ditto or something. (parody of both the Deepwater Horizon/BP Oil Spill in 2010 and the 2008 China Milk scandal) *The Eggplant Scandal, in which several eggplants were smuggled into the USA and sold as medicine. *LiquidFence. *The continuos of the Chen Xi false kidnapping, in which Tang Liyan and someone made an insurance company pay a bunch of money to insurers who were hurt, and that they would gain money for it. *The last of the Chen Xi false kidnapping, in which Tang Liyan was found guilty and sentenced to life in jail. 9. Project AllPage. Project AllPage would be coming very soon. It is going to be BIG, and I know it will be, because it could turn LQAs into HQAs. Its no tagging. The big reveal would be on Monday, or Sunday night. That is quite about it. Do help edit Saving Mabel, a parody of Saving Abel, and its song 9 Days. Also, praise to BASE for the Revenge of the FanGirls story and to TurtleShroom who has continued writing. Good-day, goodnight, and Big Balls! Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 10:17, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts